A collapsible trailer offers advantages not available to most typical vehicle trailers. A primary advantage is the space-saving provided in trailer storage when the trailer is not in use. The requirement for reduced storage space is advantageous for more than one reason. Reduced storage space for a manufacturer, a shipper, and a retailer provide obvious advantages in handling and storing products. Further, the ability to store the trailer in a small area when not employed by the user is of benefit. With reduced storage space requirement provided to the end user, such as a homeowner, ownership of a utility trailer becomes economically viable, versus rental of a trailer as needed. A collapsible trailer thereby offers cost savings to all associated with such an item. A collapsible trailer is needed, with collapsibility and extension that is basic, adjustable, and requires no tools.